


Forgetting Home

by Elle_Becca



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, idk if there is a storyline, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Becca/pseuds/Elle_Becca
Summary: ‘Kara’ her name left her lips in a whisper, almost pleading for her to listen.‘No, no. You don't get to tell me how i’m feeling!’ the words were rushing out of her, she had been holding them in for so long she couldn't stop the flood of emotions leaving her. ‘You don’t get to tell me what my life is meant to be like!’ a sob tore from her throat, ‘everyone has been telling me what i’ve been doing with my life, as Supergirl, as Kara Danvers’ the words left her in rushed gasps and concealed sobs, the difficulty of the last 5 months tearing through her as she spoke.‘You don’t get to tell me how much love I have in my life, or that I will eventually remember everything and it will all go back to normal’ She took a step back as Lena stepped towards her, hand outstretched, grief clear on her face as she listened to Kara’s words. ‘I don’t want things to go back to how everyone says it was, I don’t want to be Kara Danvers’Lena had halted in her steps at those words, the pain of Kara's words clear on her face.‘Kara.. please..’ the tears were clear in Lena’s voice despite the fact that none had managed to escape from her eyes, ‘Kara Danvers is an amazing woman..’orKara loses her memory.





	Forgetting Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired to write this story after reading cautiouslyoptimistic story Amnesia (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319332) which if you haven't read you really need to check out. So I don't know how I'm going to be with updates as I'm currently in the middle of my Uni exams so probably shouldn't even be writing this but I can't get it out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @ellesia-becca

Kara didn’t remember much, the last thing that she can clearly remember is the green of Lena’s eyes as they were having lunch, everything else after that just seemed to blur together. She remembered how she felt as Lena excitedly talked about her new project, Kara half listening and attempting to keep any input at bay, her knowledge of quantum mechanics far ahead of what Lena was describing to her, her theory slightly off what Kara knew she would need to do to achieve her new endeavour. The peacefulness she felt wasn’t something new to her, these lunches with Lena a godsend from the pressure of her day to day life. 

At this moment Kara wasn’t sure how she felt, everything seemed to be jumbling together in her mind. The stiffness if the chair she currently occupied helping to focus her mind to the room she was currently in. The constant beep of the heart monitor a constant thrum in her ear, reminding her of the other occupant of the room. 

Mon-el was asleep on a bed, the med bay in the DEO smelt sterile, the heavy smell of hospital grade bleach overpowering everything else in the room. She pushed herself further back into her chair, the slight push against her back from the chair a slight distraction from the other habitant of the room, it was in moments like these that she wished she could feel more, the desire for something to fully ground her eating away at her, she pushed further back until she heard a crack. Sighing to herself she pushed away from the chair, leaning forward, her elbows came to rest on her knees as her fingers pushed through her golden hair, this wasn’t how she expected her day to go. 

She tries to recall what happened, tried to sought through the day’s events;  
The shaking of the earth under her and Lena’s feet, right before a flash of blue appeared in the sky in the centre of the city. The air was still, she couldn’t hear anything besides the deep thrum of the portal that had opened above everyone’s head. Than everything happened so fast, a crash as a ship came ripping through the sky, screams as people began to run, the wounds of the last attack by the Daxams still fresh in the cities memories. She had reacted on instinct alone, simply grabbing Lena and running as far away from the portal as she could, she had rushed back to Lena’s apartment, simply dropping the emerald eyed CEO on her balcony. 

‘I’m sorry’ had fallen from her lips as she released her friend, the crack clear in her voice as she looked into Lena’s eyes, she didn’t have time to explain, simply scanning her eyes over Lena before racing back towards the centre of the city, the knowledge that she was safe and unharmed the only comforting thought in Kara’s head as she rushed toward the space ship. 

By the time Kara had arrived at the craft, it was imbedded in the ground, smoke billowed up from the crash. It had landed in the centre of the city, tearing up the asphalt of the street that it had skidded through. Scanning around the area, she was pleased to see that no one had been injured, people were milling around the street, curiosity clear on their faces as they all peered at the ship, yet no one confident enough to approach it. 

The breath escaped Kara’s lungs as she finally looked more closely at the pod, it was Daximite, very similar to the ones that had attempted to wreak havoc on the city, although this one was smaller. Escape pod, was the only thought that crossed her mind as she approached the ship. Finally reaching the pod she grabbed at the the front, the opaque glass of the front curving over most of the pod, moving her hand she pushed through the edge of the metal, where the glass stopped signifying the opening, gripping the metal frame she tore away the opening with her other hand, the door falling to the floor beside he as she released it. 

Everything stilled again. The whispers died down around, all her focus on the single occupant of the pod, passed out, his head rolled to the side, blood running from his temple down towards his chin. 

All breath escaped her as his name passed through her lips, ‘Mon-el’

——————

 

‘Kar-ra…’ 

It’s was barely a whisper, the sound making her snap her head up from its resting place in her hands. Mon-el was looking at her, his eyes hazy as if he wasn’t completely awake. Pushing away from the chair, she carefully walked towards him, her breath coming out in short puffs as she attempted to rein in her emotions, she didn’t need him to know that she wants exactly sure how she felt about his sudden return. Her emotions creating turmoil within her, the relief that he was back, happiness that he was here, in front of her. Then there was panic, a creeping sense that things were only going to get worse, that Mon-els return could only bring confusion and pain, how unsure she was of her feelings towards him. Then there was Lena, who she had just revealed her secret to and had just rushed off, no explanation for anything, god she must hate her. Pushing aside those feelings she focused on her happiness, letting loose a relieved smile as she finally reached his bed, grabbing his hand she squeezed gently. 

‘It’s alright, I’m here’ she breathed in slowly, allowing herself to just enjoy the fact that he was alive, and back on earth where he felt the most comfortable. Looking down at him she saw him smiling lazily at her, a look of adoration in his eyes as he gazed. 

‘Kara…’ her name came out again in a puff, giving him another smile she moved over toward the bench, letting his hand drop back down on the bed as she poured him a glass of water. 

‘It’s alright, don’t try to talk too much, you’re still healing from the crash’ moving back towards him Kara handed him the glass of water, watching as he lifted his head slowly to take a sip. Once he was finished she took the glass back from his outstretched hand, placing it back on the counter. Looking over him, she noted the gash on his head was healing already, he didn’t appear to be injured anywhere else, sighing with relief she sat back down on her chair, giving Mon-el a small smile as she looked at him. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Where the words that left her mouth, how are you back? Where were you? What happened? Were the words screaming in her head, she didn’t understand anything right now, there were too many things for her to try and understand that she just wanted everything to stop for one minute, she just needed a moment. 

‘i’m okay, my head hurts but I’m sure that’ll be gone in a little while’ the words were scratchy as they left his throat, the water obviously helping as he coughed, clearing his throat some more, ‘Kara, I need to tell you something’ pushing himself up in his bed, Mon-el took a sitting position as he tuned his body to face Kara, his legs sliding off the bed until they touched on the floor. 

‘You can tell me anything’ she gave him an easy smile as she watched him, his hands finding their way to his lap, he was watching her intensely his gaze never leaving her face as he studied her. 

‘Kara, I need you to know that I lo…’

The screeching of an alarm halted Mon-el from finishing his sentence, Kara wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not by the interruption, her mind running a million miles a minute, the last thing she needed right now was Mon-el confessing his love for her. Focusing past the blaring sound of the alarm, Kara attempted to find Alex within the building, once she could hear the familiar thrum of Alex’s heart she gave Mon-el a sad smile, ‘we’ll talk later’ she waited a second to confirm that he had heard her. The nod he gave her was all she needed before she left the room, reaching her sister in seconds. 

‘What’s going on?’ She looked at the monitors around them as she stood next to Alex, trying to determine what was causing the screens to be flashing red and the high pitch noise of the alarm.

‘Another portal has opened’ looking over at her sister at the words, she gave Alex a questioning look.

‘But the first portal was just Mon-el, what could be trying to come through now?’ Stepping towards one of the computer screens Kara noted that this portal was opening in the desert, sighing in relief she looked back at Alex. 

‘That’s what we’re worried about, we don’t know what’s trying to come through now’ nodding at her sister’s words Kara turned around, heading toward the balcony, ‘I’ll meet you guys there, hopefully it isn’t anything bad’

She took off, zooming through the sky as she headed in the direction of the new portal, she heard the distinct ‘be careful’ from here sister before she was to far away to hear anything within the DEO walls. 

Approaching the desert she noticed that this portal seemed to be smaller than the previous one, rather than being large like the one Mon-el had flown through, this one was about the size of an average man. It was close to the ground, a metre or two above the sand, the edges glowing softly in the sunlight.

Landing kara made sure to keep a good one hundred meter distance from the portal, cautious as to what could possibly emerge from with.

‘Supergirl’ 

Kara jumped slightly at the noise, before shaking her head at herself and replying to her sister, ‘yes agent danvers’

‘Report on the damn situation’ was the instant reply, trying to hold back the giggle that wanted to escape her throat, kara simply confirmed that she was at the location and would wait on backup before proceeding forward, after receiving confirmation from her sister with an eta of ten minutes kara move closer toward the portal. She felt like she was being pulled, unable to stop herself from moving forward.

The shimmering seemed to become brighter the closer she got to it, being careful to try and leave a good distance, kara began to circle the blue oval, its shape remaining consistent on each side as if it were a bubble. Moving slowly closer to the object she hesitantly stepped forward until she was no more than a foot away. The shimmering appeared to intensify, a pulse coming from the centre, each thrum ripping through kara to her core, taking a half step forward, kara breathed in a large amount of air, there was a pressure building with her after each thrum, begging her to come closer, asking her to touch.

Lifting her hand slowly, she inched slightly closer, stopping when her hand was mere millimetres away from the blue of the portal, the thrum only seemed to intensify, the need to touch the orb only grew, biting her lip kara moved her hand closer, a faint ‘Supergirl no’ was the last thing she heard before her finger touched the portal, the orb grew larger slowly moving over kara as she stood rooted on the spot, her limbs unwilling to follow her command to fly.

\-----

It was too bright for her eyes. The blue encased her, the glow now a shining light coming from all directions, she could faintly hear a chanting noise in the background, unable to make out the words she attempted to look around but the light felt like it was burning her retinas. Squeezing her eyes shut she moved her head into her hands, covering her eyes with her palms. The chanting only seemed to be getting louder, the words were jumbled making it difficult for her to concentrate on anything, the noise becoming a screeching in her ears. 

A cry left her lips without her control, the sensory overload of her sight and auditory system becoming too much, she didn’t feel when he knees hit the ground her head moving into her lap as her hands moved to cover her ears. 

Another scream escaped her as she tried to tune everything out, the unsteady beat of her heart making it hard for her to concentrate on it, to try and block everything else out. She didn’t realise she had ended up lying on the group until everything stopped. 

The silence only seemed to leave a ringing in her ears as she struggled to stand, her eyes still shut tightly. Slowly standing, she braved the light, her eyes opening into small slits, a sigh of relief left her, the light had dissipated into a bright blue. 

Looking around she finally took in her surroundings, everything was the same blue, as if she was locked in an endless corridor everything painted the exact same colour, she didn’t know here one side started and the other ending. 

Taking a step forward, she halted, the ringing in her ears began to intensify, another scream fell from her lips as she fell to the floor again, her hands returning to her ears in a hopeless attempt to block out the sound.

‘Kara Zor-el’

The voice was deafening in her head, ringing louder than anything she had ever heard. It was female, the tone soft but powerful as it bounced around her brain, the pain became more intense, forcing her to lay on the floor, her knees pulled up to her face as she held her head. A broken sob escaped her chest as the voice returned.

‘You are on the wrong path Kara Zor-el of krypton’

Another sob escaped her, her breath coming in whispy gasps, ‘Wh.. who.. Are you’ the words managed to rip themselves from her throat between gasps, the pain felt like it was pulling within her brain, tearing it apart from within, ‘STOP THIS!’. She was shocked she had managed to get the words out, everything was beginning to blur.

‘We are here to help you’

She screamed again, squeezing her eyes shut at the words. Images began flashing behind her eyes, Alex, all of their movie nights over the last 3 years, Alex coming out to her, working with her at the DEO. Winn, his excitement at finding out she was an alien, making her supersuit, joining the DEO, helping James as Guardian. James, figuring out she had feelings for him, their relationship ending, finding out he was Guardian. Mon-el, his ship crashing to the ground, helping him, his family. Another screamed ripped from her throat as the pain intensified with the images, kissing Mon-el, their relationship, him leaving her, a sob escaped her. She didn’t need to re-see everything, she knew everything that she had been through.

‘Please stop’ She could barely hear her own words as images kept filtering through her mind, everything she had been through over the last three years filtering behind her eyes, the pain remaining a constant thrum within her head.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the pain subsided slightly, the images filtering within her mind now focusing on Lena, their first meeting, the green of her eyes, her smiles, all their lunches together, her laugh. 

‘Please..’ the word came out scratchy, beginning.

‘You were meant for someone else Kara Zor-el of krypton’

The words intensified the pain again, everything came flashing through again, her vision beginning to blur at the edges. She felt her hands leaving her head as she lost control of her body, everything going limp as she began to fall unconscious.

‘Find your home’ were the last words she heard pounding within her head, the images dissipating until the only thing she saw was green eyes. She allowed the darkness to take her, bright eyes burning themselves into her brain.


End file.
